To Have and To Hold
by Daughter Of Fae
Summary: First fic! This is a D/G with a bit of BZ/OC. Ginny has finally come out of her shell and into her own person. Draco takes notice and moves closer, but there is something about her that tugs at his mind. Will Draco solve the mystery?
1. New Beginnings

A/N Ok people this is my first posted fic and I want you to be honest. If you like good, if not tell me why. No pressure to review, just enjoy. Lele-chan tell me you aren't happy that this is finally up. I own nothing but the plot. Thanks  
  
Ginny Weasley kissed her mother and father good-by and went to get on the Hogwarts Express. Ron, Harry , and Hermione had already boarded the train before her. In fact Ginny had hung back in hope that they would go ahead without her. She was sick of the Dream Team and didn't want to sit with them. She knew that if she had boarded the train before them then they would have sat with her and either ignored her or annoyed her.  
  
Ginny walked into an empty compartment and pulled a new notebook out of her bag. She had bought it on a recent shopping spree and wanted to get writing. Ginny sat there with her pen, easier in a pinch than quills, in hand and didn't know what to write. Ginny thought back to the previous week and the annual trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron , Harry, and Hermione had arrived at Diagon Alley via the Floo Network in the Leaky Cauldron. Since the Weasleys only had Ron and Ginny left at Hogwarts there was more money to go around. Mrs. Weasley gave the two money to go and buy new robes while she went to get everyone's school books. The Dream Team decided to go and get the rest of their supplies first and headed down to the Apothecary. Ginny watched as the trio left and didn't care that they hadn't even thought to include her, in fact she was glad to be on her own. Ginny turned away and headed off to Madam Malkin's.  
  
At Madam Malkin's Ginny took careful care in choosing her robes. She had grown up in the last few years and wanted something to reflect that. Madam Malkin saw Ginny walking around looking at designs and approached her  
  
"Is there anything I can help you find dead?"  
  
"Actually I need new robes, at least three. I was just looking for the right style. I want them to show that I have changed and how I have." Ginny replied as she looked up at Madam Malkin expectedly.  
  
Madam Malkin smiled at Ginny and took her over to a platform in front of a trio of mirrors. Slowly she walked around Ginny and observed her figure. "I have just the thing. There is a design that I have been working on and it can only be carried off by a select few. You would be perfect to wear this design. May I?"  
  
Ginny looked over at madam Malkin and nodded. She closed her eyes and heard Madam Malkin say a small spell. Ginny felt a movement over her skin and she opened her eyes. Looking at herself in the mirror Ginny couldn't believe it.  
  
"Is that really me?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"I knew they would be perfect on you. You would not believe how many twits I have had in here thinking that they could pull this off." Madam Malkin prattled on as she made a few slight adjustments to the robes. "That Parkinson girl was the worst. She refused to believe that these robes did nothing for her. Finally I said that if she didn't want to take my opinion she could buy her robes somewhere else. Are these what you were looking for, dear?"  
  
Ginny looked again. The robe was black and had the Hogwarts seal in the appropriate spot, but that was where the similarities ended. The top of the robe was fitted and gently hugged Ginny' curves without being too clingy. The clasp was a small complicated design that met across Ginny's chest. The robe flowed down her back and flared as it went down. The sleeves were shaped in the upper arms and belled as the moved towards Ginny's hands.  
  
"They're perfect. I'll take three pairs."  
  
"These robes are most magical, my best design yet. They look great with wither your uniform or with normal clothing. Also there is a built in warming and cooling spell. If you do feel the need to wear a sweater it will not alter the shape in any way."  
  
"Thank you so much." Ginny said as she paid for the robes and gathered her bag."  
  
After Ginny had gotten the rest of her supplies she decided to do some window shopping along Diagon Alley. She had stopped into Flourish and Blotts and looked around. She ended up buying two new romance novels and a new notebook. AS Ginny made her way towards the Leaky Cauldron she noticed a shop that was new. Ginny decided to take a look and was glad she did. It was a muggle clothing store smack in the middle of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Ginny jumped as she heard someone speak. She turned around and saw a woman standing behind a counter. She was young, early 20's and had blond hair with blue stripes and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"No, it's ok. I was so surprised to see the inside of your shop that I didn't realize you were there."  
  
"Well what do you think of the shop?"  
  
"It's amazing. I know muggle clothing, my bother's best friends wear them, but I have never seen a shop for them in the wizard world."  
  
"That was something I noticed too. Witches and wizards occasionally have to go out into the muggle world and they have no idea how to blend in, plus muggle clothes are much more comfortable."  
  
"Do you mind if I take a look around?"  
  
"Go ahead, just let me know it you need anything or want to try something on. My name is Morgana."  
  
"Ok" Ginny said as she started to look around.  
  
Slowly Ginny started to pick out clothes that she liked and gathered them to try on. Ginny got Morgana to show her a dressing room and started to play should I or shouldn't I get this. Ginny looked around at all the clothes that she wanted to buy and calculated whether to get them or not. She only had a little of the money that her mother had given her left but she Ginny also had money of her own money that no one in her family knew about. For a while now Ginny had been writing novels under a pen name and they were bestsellers. The only reason she hadn't touched the money before was that it took a while for her to realize that the money was actually hers. Ginny grabbed all of the clothing and placed it on the counted in front of Morgana. Then she went and found some accessories and picked out some new shoes. When she got back to the counter Morgana looked at her.  
  
"I'll take it all." Ginny told her.  
  
"Are you sure? Don't get me wrong it's not that I won't love it but are you sure about buying all this?"  
  
"Yep, I'm sure. My wardrobe needs revamping and now seemed like a good time. Plus almost all my clothes are with hand downs or second hand, and most of that is from my brothers. Not all that flattering."  
  
"Hey in my eyes a new wardrobe is always good. Was there anything else that you needed or is this all it?" Morgana asked and she ringing out Ginny's pile of clothing.  
  
"Actually do you have any uniforms? I just got new robes and I want new uniforms to go with them."  
  
"Yeah they are back there, some are in the normal style and others have a more altered fitted look."  
  
"Perfect just what I'm looking for." Ginny said as she headed off to where Morgana had pointed.  
  
"You are officially my favorite customer." Morgana said as she handed Ginny her bags, magically lightened of course. "Feel free to come back here and shop any time you want."  
  
"Thanks I will and thanks for the tips and spells."  
  
Ginny had ended up spending around five hundred galleons that day. By the time she joined up with everyone else if her packages hadn't been lightened and condensed then she would never have been able to move.  
  
Ginny smiled at the memory of that day and looked down at her new clothes. She was wearing fitted black pinstripe pants, a fitted white blouse that cut low to show cleavage, and a pinstriped vest that followed the cut of the blouse. Tips from her black boot peaked out from under the slight flair of her pants. She knew that she looked good and that mad her feel better about herself. Ginny picked up her notebook and was about to start writing when the door to her compartment opened. After being left alone for so much of the ride Ginny looked up to see what the disturbance was and stopped.  
  
"What do you want?" Ginny asked. 


	2. Train Ride and Secrets

To Have and To Hold ~ Chapter 2 Disclaimer~ I do not own anything but the plot. Also there might be some bad language.  
  
"What do you want?" Ginny asked as Draco stepped into her compartment.  
  
"Well hello to you too." Draco said as he moved to the opposite seat. "I'm just looking for some company." Draco couldn't get over the way Ginny looked.  
  
"Then I believe you came to the wrong place."  
  
"Oh really and why would that be Weasley?"  
  
"Simple I'm not up to company and I don't want any."  
  
"Well that's too bad Weasley because I plan to stay."  
  
"Fine, but if you are going to stay do not call me Weasley. That is what everyone calls my brother and I will not be mistaken for him."  
  
Draco lifted an eyebrow at that but Ginny missed it as she started to write in her notebook. Draco sat back and watched Ginny concentrate on her writing.  
  
Man she's beautiful. When did that happen? I mean she looked nice last year but now she looks amazing. Draco thought back to when he saw her on the Platform.  
  
"Hey check that out." Draco heard Crabbe say as he nudged Goyle.  
  
"Damn she looks good enough to eat."  
  
Draco turned and looked at his two goons with disgust.  
  
"Is that all you two ever think about, food?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well she is. Look for yourself." Goyle said as he pointed to a girl down the Platform a bit.  
  
"Wow she is good looking."  
  
The girl that Goyle had pointed out was different and hot. Standing on the Platform was a girl dressed in a modernized version of the gangster look from the 20's. She was tall, thin, and you could see grace in the way she stood. Someone called out and as she looked their way the sun glistened off the chopsticks holding up her red hair. The girl turned and walked towards a group of people. It took Draco a minute to realize who she was standing with. She was with Potter, Granger, and Weasley.  
  
You have to be kidding; she's the youngest Weasley. What is her name? Something with a G I think. No that's the name everyone calls her. What is it? I know Lucius was talking about her. Now I remember, Virginia, that's her name. Well it looks like this year just got a little more interesting. Draco smirked as he boarded the train.  
  
After the train got underway and listening to Crabbe and Goyle talk about food for longer than any one person should have to Draco got fed up and left the compartment. He slowly made his was toward the back of the train all the while keeping an eye out for Ginny. He finally found her sitting all alone in one of the last compartments, far away from her brother and his friends. Now Draco sat and studied her.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" Ginny asked. She was getting a little uneasy with him watching her.  
  
"Lucky for you I don't." Draco smirked.  
  
"Why not?" "Well Crabbe and Goyle are about as stimulating as talking to a pile of bricks and Zambini is late getting back from holiday so he won't be arriving until tonight."  
  
"Fine, just stop staring at me."  
  
Draco tried to sit and look out the window quietly but that only worked for a few minutes before he turned back to her.  
  
"So Ginny what are you writing?"  
  
"Don't call me Ginny. I hate the fact that it sounds so childish."  
  
"Okay Virginia?" Ginny just gave him a glare.  
  
"Well what do you want to be called?"  
  
Ginny thought about it for a minute and looked at him.  
  
"Call me Gin, I like that."  
  
"Fine Gin, now that we have that sorted, you never answered my question."  
  
"What question would that be?"  
  
"What are you writing?"  
  
"Could it be that the reason I didn't answer is that it's none of your business?" Gin said.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll just have to come up with my own conclusions. Let's see, is it a diary?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Homework?"  
  
"Wrong again."  
  
"Plans to take over the world?"  
  
"Not even close." Gin laughed at his antics.  
  
"Fine if you won't tell me I'll just have to find out for myself." Before Gin even realized what he was doing Draco reached over and grabbed the notebook out of her lap.  
  
"Malfoy!" Gin yelled as she jumped off her seat. "Give me that back." Gin tried to grab it out of his hands but he held it over his head and since he had a good four inches on her she couldn't get it.  
  
"Now none of that. If I'm calling you Gin the least you can do is call me Draco."  
  
"Fine Draco give me back my book."  
  
"Not yet." Draco looked up and the notebook and started to read what she had written. It was the beginning of a story, not too far along, but something about it was familiar. As Draco wondered how it could be familiar he let his guard and the book down a bit. Gin noticed and snatched it out of his grasp.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing." Gin said as she put the book safely back in her bag.  
  
"If it was nothing you wouldn't be so protective of it."  
  
"I'm protective because it is something that belongs to me and I would like to keep it that way." Gin sat back and looked out the window to see that it was getting darker and that it wouldn't be long until they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"We're almost there. I'm going to change into my robes." Draco looked over to where she was sitting.  
  
"Don't let me stop you." Draco smirked as he sat more comfortable in the seat.  
  
Gin slowly got up, reached down got her wand from the seat next to her and looked over at Draco. He was just waiting for her to order him out of the compartment of hex him. Instead Gin smiled pointed her wand towards herself, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Pu Sserd!" Gin called out and then opened her eyes.  
  
Draco saw it but he couldn't believe it. There she was standing in her uniform, an interestingly altered uniform but a uniform nonetheless. Draco was amazed.  
  
"How did you do that?" Draco asked  
  
Ginny leaned close to him and with a wicked grin replied.  
  
"Magic." Gin leaned down and adjusted one of her black knee high boots. "Actually when I was shopping last week the store owner showed me the spell. All I have to do is concentrate on what I want to wear and I'm wearing it."  
  
"I'll say." Draco said under his breath. "Nice look"  
  
"Thanks. You better change. I'll wait outside." Gin opened the door to the compartment and went into the hall.  
  
Oh my god! What the hell is going? Was Malfoy just flirting with me? This is far too weird. Malfoy's hate Weasleys, he wouldn't be flirting with me. Gin looked up as the door opened. Damn he is hot. Oh no I did not just say that, did I?  
  
"Were you planning on staying in the hallway for the rest of the ride?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny went back into the compartment and sat down putting her feet up on the seat next to her.  
  
"So you haven't told me why you decided to come bug me."  
  
"What can I say I was bored and you were there."  
  
"Nah, that's not it. When you're bored you bother the Dream Team." Gin and Draco fell silent as they felt the train slow and come to a halt.  
  
"Maybe I was intrigued and wanted to bask in your beauteous presence." With that said Draco kissed Gin's hand and walked out of the compartment.  
  
"Well that was odd." Gin grabbed her bag and made her way off the train. 


	3. Enter the New Girl

To Have and To Hold  
  
Disclaimer~ I should only be so lucky to own the rights to Harry Potter and all it entails but I'm not. Dru is mine and so is the plot. Hope you like the story and if you don't oh well I'm writing for fun. To those that have given me such positive reviews thanks. I try to update as often as I can but I'm typing this as I go so please bear with me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gin was sitting down at the Gryffindor table when the Dream Team came up and sat around her.  
  
"There you are Ginny. We were wondering what happened to you on the train." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah and I can see you tried so hard to find me."  
  
"Is everything okay Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure, everything is fine. Why wouldn't be?" Ginny then turned to look towards the Head Table but as she did she saw Draco sitting over at the Slytherin table looking at her. Draco smirked at Gin and she couldn't help a small smile coming to her lips. Dumbledore clearing his throat caught Gin and everyone else's attention. All talking stopped as the school looked towards the Headmaster.  
  
"I just want to say welcome to you all. I hope that you have enjoyed your time off and you are looking forward to learning many new things this year. Now let the sorting begin."  
  
Dumbledore sat down as Professor McGonagal led the first years in and started the sorting. When all of the first years had been sorted and were sitting with their new houses Dumbledore stood once more.  
  
"It is my pleasure to inform you that we have a transfer student this year. She is coming to us from Faerienfield Academy in America. I expect that all of you will welcome her, as you were welcomed here in your first year."  
  
McGonagal opened her list once more and called out  
  
"Trent, Drucilla!"  
  
Everyone looked towards the doors of the Great Hall as they opened and the new girl walked in. She stood straight and walked forward with an air of confidence as she made her way up the center aisle to the front of the room. She had on the Hogwarts uniform but she stuck out. Her hair was long and it was a riot of curls. Her eyes shown violet as she focused them on the Sorting Hat. Drucilla walked up next to McGonagal who motioned for her to take a seat on the stool. The hall was quiet as the Sorting Hat took a minute before shouting out.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table broke out into applause as Drucilla made her way over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Now a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all. Hope you have a good year with new adventures. Let the feast begin." Dumbledore clapped his hands as he finished speaking and the tables were filled with food. People started eating and talking about what they had done over the summer, catching up on the latest news. It wasn't long before people started heading off towards the common rooms. When Gin walked out of the Great Hall on her way to Gryffindor Tower she noticed Drucilla looking around slightly confused.  
  
"Hi, you're Drucilla, right? I'm Virginia Weasley. Do you need help finding the Tower?"  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. That would be great. I was supposed to be following this girl with brownish hair but these two guys came up and they all started whispering. Next thing I knew she was gone."  
  
"Let me guess the two guys had black and red hair."  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"Those three are known as the Dream Team. The girl is Hermione Granger and since she is Head Girl and in Gryffindor it makes sense that they would have her help you. The boy with the red hair is my brother Ron and the boy with the black hair is Harry Potter."  
  
"Isn't he the guy what's his face is always after?"  
  
"Voldemort? Yeah that's Harry, the boy-who-lived and resident defender against Voldemort." Gin said with an odd tone to her voice.  
  
"Right and you seem so cheerful about that." Drucilla said.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. Its great that Harry is here and he fights against Voldemort, its just that it gets a little annoying. I have lived really close to the Dream Team and all their activities for years but have never been included. To them I'm always going to be little Ginny, Ron's little sister who is too innocent to be involved." Gin explained.  
  
"I see." Drucilla replied softly. "That would be annoying."  
  
"Well it doesn't really matter lately. Voldemort just disappeared one day and has been missing for over a year now. Oh I'm sorry for laying all this on you. OK moving on to a better topic. What year are you in? I can't remember if Dumbledore mentioned it or not."  
  
"I'm in what you call sixth year, but I'm taking seventh year potions. As for the other its ok. I'm good at listening and people just have this tendency to talk to me."  
  
"Same here. Well now I won't be the only sixth year in seventh year potions. Also since you are a sixth year we will be in the same dorm."  
  
"I was so afraid of being the odd girl who skipped a potions level. Now I'll know someone." Drucilla laughed.  
  
"I know what you mean. I was always interested in potions and I learned so much on my own that Dumbledore bumped me up a year. Let me tell you Snape was not happy to find out."  
  
"My uncle was the Potions master at Faerienfield and he taught me a lot more than the other students. It helped that I was into it." Gin looked over at Drucilla as they walked and said.  
  
"I have a feeling we are going to be really good friends."  
  
"Me too." The pair smiled at each other and looked up as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower and the password is 'Hogwarts: A History', Hermione's favorite book."  
  
The portrait swung open and the two girls walked in.  
  
"This is the Common Room, mostly this is where everyone hangs out. Up here are the dorms and this is the Sixth year girl dorms." Gin said as she opened a door.  
  
"Nice" Drucilla said as she looked around the room and climbed on the bed that had her stuff next to it already. "So what is there to do for fun around here?"  
  
"Well most people hang out in the common room, talking, flirting, doing homework, or just playing. If anyone wants alone time they sneak off to one of the towers or to an empty classroom." Gin said.  
  
"What do you do for fun? You keep talking about everyone else as if you are not included." Gin looked up at her startled.  
  
"I am included. Its just that I'm not really good friends with anyone. It has been that way since my first year here." Gin said sadly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Drucilla asked.  
  
"Not right now, maybe later."  
  
"Ok. Probably a good idea since I'm exhausted." Drucilla said through a yawn.  
  
"Yeah we should get some sleep. We have double potions first thing tomorrow and we will need to be alert. It's with Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
Both girls got ready for bed and went to sleep. 


End file.
